pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borgata Hotel Casino
I assume the limits listed are for holdem. BTW, it's neat seeing a picture I've taken in a place other than Wikipedia. Here are some more: Atlantic City, Harrah's, Trump Marina (do they even have poker there?). Anthony DiPierro spam target Not sure why they're aiming for this page -- maybe because we protected the main page or something. At any rate, if this keeps up I'll have to protect the page or close off anonymous edits. - PhilipR 20:37, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) I'm starting to think blocking anonymous edits is the way to go. SheridanCat 21:38, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Hmm... perhaps. But a lot of anonymous edits have added valuable content; I'd hate to discourage people from adding useful stuff. Also I noticed the first three of the last two offending IPs are the same, so maybe we can block those IP addresses. (Any legitimate user with a blocked IP address would have to create a login, so we're still not totally blocking them.) Let's watch it and take action if this page gets hit again. - PhilipR 22:59, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. Thanks for catching these. SheridanCat 03:00, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Request Would be nice to see some pics of the poker rooms... Taj, Borgata, etc. :Agreed. The problem is that using a camera inside a casino - especially in a gambling area - is generally frowned on. 64.236.208.25 19:26, 15 November 2006 (UTC). Doh, that was me SheridanCat 19:27, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :: I have two tricks I use to take pictures of poker rooms, if anyone's interested: :: * I carry my digital camera with me, and as I leave the room I find a flat surface somewhere nearby, or even in the room. I set the camera before entering the room in the first place to not use the flash. So as I leave, I make a show of emptying my coat pockets, which includes my camera, a bunch of paper, some candies, etc. When I put out the camera, I make sure it's open, on, and pointed out at the center of the room. I then push the button, let it take its picture, then put everything back in my pockets and leave. :: * I use my cell phone to take a picture. Taking a pic with your cell phone looks a lot like pushing buttons on it to fiddle with your voicemail. I make a point of fiddling with the keys and pretending to listen to my voicemail, then hold it away from my face as though I'm paging up and down, then snap the shot. :: One of these two has worked at every card room I've tried. In case others want to give it a shot. :: MarkT 09:04, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::I have used the "lay the camera on a flat surface" trick on a few occassions with varying degrees of success. SheridanCat 15:58, 30 November 2006 (UTC) New section added I added a whole section on the tourneys. I feel it was glaringly absent and is a big part of the Borgata Poker. It has been some time since I've been in the events. Would be helpful if someone could make any updates. The links and buy in info are accurate for now. - Blue3715 :I agree, but I don't really play B&M tourneys and haven't had the info handy. Thanks for this addition! - PhilipR 03:38, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Updated I was there this week for 2 days. I made some small updates here and there; nothing major. - Blue3715 -- 1/26/07 :Thanks, Blue. Any edits are appreciated. SheridanCat 17:23, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Fixed up the tourney section. The Friday 50k guaranteed info was added which is quite important for anyone going down there on Fridays. - Blue3715 -- 4/09/07 Updated S&G and tourney section, tax info too. - Blue3715 -- 7/22/08